The Naruto Gang In The Real World
by train to nowhere
Summary: The Naruto gang gets 'banished' into the real world for a mission. They have to survive and adapt to their environment in order to not blow their cover and find the Missing Nins... and they ALSO have to attend High School. Uh-oh. UPDATE: Chapter 1 revised
1. Banished into 'IRL!

**Disclaimer**: Uh. I don't own Naruto, nor any of its characters. XD howeeever, the made-ups are mine. '

**A/N**: My first stab at a Naruto fanfic. Fwee, I hope you enjoy

"Banished into 'IRL'!"

By train-to-nowhere aka yotarou'

"You're late," Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi, who had POOFed out of nowhere next to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, smiled. "Well…" he said. "I was – "

"Lost on the road to life?" quipped Naruto. They were all already used to his excuses by now.

But this time, however, was different. Kakashi shook his head with a small smile on his long, manly face. "No, no. I was talking to the Jounin Council, actually, about a new mission that they want you three to do."

"NEW MISSION?" Naruto said, with bright eyes. "SUGOIIIIIIII!"

Sakura groaned. "Please don't let it be another Level-A Jounin one…"

"Sakura, you are correct!" Kakashi said. "It is INDEED a Level-A ranking mission."  
  
Sasuke watched, withdrawn and silent as his usual Sasuke-y self. "Well? Are you going to tell us what it is or chit-chat?"  
  
Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Patience is a virtue," he said. "But this mission can't wait long, so I'll get to the point." Turning around, he shuffled with his pockets and, facing them again, whipped out a huge map with one hand, and in his other hand held stapled sheets of paper with the words "TOP SECRET" on it.

They all watched with amazement as they stared at the ridiculously huge map.

"First!" he shouted, pointing to a blob connected to the many other coloured-blobs, "You must go HERE." His finger was pointed on a long, funny-looking colored shape.

The gang could only stare with disbelief. "What… is that?" muttered Sakura.

"It's…" He giggled in a very un-Kakashi-like manner. "Cauli-flornia!"

Sasuke scoffed. "All right, so we're going to this unknown village then, huh? What next?"

"You go through a secret portal, where you will meet 'Frog-man.' I have to warn you about 'Frog-man,' though. 'Frog-man' must only be addressed as 'Mr. Frog-man,' and if you don't… well, then, you're frog-meat!" He looked very serious when he said the word 'frog-meat.'

Naruto quivered with excitement. "YAAAAAY!" he shouted, punching the air. "Let's go then!"

"…I'm not done yet." After a moment's silence, Kakashi continued. "Once you meet your contact, you will be instructed by him what to do next. All I can tell you right now is that you will have to work under-cover at a 'Lincoln Valley Highschool.' Please don't blow your cover."  
  
Sakura blinked. "Under…COVER?"

"Mm."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they all screamed. Sakura, screaming out of half-joy to work with Sasuke on yet ANOTHER mission, partly because she was Sakura, and Sakura sucks at almost everything that has to do with ninjas, except her … brains. Naruto was screaming partly because he had no idea how to work under-cover [nor did he know what it meant], and partly because it was a mission, and, well, he loved missions because it gave him yet ANOTHER chance to prove himself better than his long-time rival, Sasuke.

And, Sasuke… he wasn't even screaming. We just tricked you into thinking that. Because you know, that would be very un-characteristic on our part if we had him screaming…

Anyway.

While the two were screaming, Kakashi sighed, and proceeded to his Cool Ninja Blast-you-into-outer-space move, where he would simply take hold of the three with his super-awesome Jounin-Kakashi strength and kicked them straight up into the air, past houses, past trees… until they all fell up into the secret portal Kakashi was talking about. How convenient.

The three landed quite unceremoniously on their bottoms. Sasuke pointed to a banner hung up on a building, and read:

WELCOME TO LOS ANG –

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" squeaked [not screamed] Sasuke. A car was coming right at him. The three were in the middle of… A STREET! IN THE SUBURBS IN LOS ANGELES. CROWDED, CROWDED LOS ANGELES. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…h.

What will happen next? ONLY TIME WILL TELL! MUAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Let the Trouble Begin!

**A/N**: EEEEEE. I'm revising Chapters 1 and 2… Sankyuu, Kei-su, for the crit. XD That may be why Chapter 2 seems funny after Chapter 1. oO I changed Chapter 2 to my liking, so now the plot's different-ish! o

"Let the Trouble Begin!"

By train-to-nowhere aka yotarou

As the taxi car came closer and closer, Sasuke's mind raced for ideas. Time was running out! In slow motion, he lowered his body onto the ground, the car screeching to a stop.

Luckily, the car had stopped and not hit Sasuke, killing him off as one of the main characters. Instead, the car's front bumper had hit Sasuke's head as he pulled it down.

Sasuke lay there, unconscious.

Moments later, a crowd formed around Sasuke, the taxi cab driver outside looking either sheepish or annoyed.

"Ummmm…" Naruto looked at Sakura, who was panicking. "Sakura-chan! We need to get Sasuke away! We'll attract attention and.. and… why do these people in this village look funny?" he asked as he tugged on Sakura's sleeve.

"N-naruto-kun…"  
  
"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Compare ourselves to them. And tell me what you see. Then tell me what would happen if they found out about our abnormalties. WE COULD END UP IN A CIRCUS! THIS IS BAD!" Sakura said with small anguished cry.

It took Naruto a few seconds to see what she was talking about. Then, he noticed. Their humongous, ginormous, enormogous, abnormal, EYES! Not only that, but they had a tiny, miniscule nose and mouth.

"We better get Sasuke out of there before something bad happens!" With that, Naruto and Sakura began dragging Sasuke away from the crowd. The crowd exchanged mutters and dark glances at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Look at their eyes! They look like some characters from a show I once saw!"

"And their NOSE… how do they breathe through it??"

"Mommy, will you get me a costume like that for Halloween?"

"Crazy hair, dude! What kind of brand did you use for the dye, Pink-dawg?"

Biting their tongues down, the two continued dragging Sasuke away from the crowd [the taxi cab driver was relieved; he wouldn't have charges pressed against him], enduring their "Omg-there's-someone-not-'normal'" remarks.

Now many meters away from the crime scene, they began to flee. They ran away as fast as they possibly could, with Sasuke weighing them down some. Sakura's puny strength didn't help much to Naruto's attempts to move him, so they dragged him across the ground, much to Inner Sasuke's discontent.

They ran and ran, until…

A large man with his face concealed approached them. "Hello…my friends," he said in a deep, low voice.

Naruto squinted at the man. "Are you part of an ANBU, 'cos we can't see your – WAAHG! Sakura, you didn't need to – "

Sakura had kicked him in the foot, hissing to him something with the words 'baka' and 'stranger' in it. They continued to run, half-heartedly dragging the poor disheveled figure of Sasuke onto the ground.

And the stranger had began to pursue them… This was definitely going to be trouble.

It was almost dark at night, and for some reason in Los Angeles, the dark was a favorite time of day. Casinos were pumped up with machines filled with money, the smell of beer and vodka was even stronger, and over half the population of Los Angeles was out tonight.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were still on the run. Sasuke still had not woken up, and the stranger was STILL hot on their trail. They came to a stop, breathing heavily from having to run and drag an unconscious boy at the same time.

Out of nowhere, the stranger was next to them. He knocked both Naruto and Sakura out with a bonk of his fist, gathered them all up in a fishnet, and disappeared into the night.


	3. The Unfortunate Bail

**A/N**: I haven't written this in forever. Thanks for all the reviews!

"The Bail"

By train-to-nowhere aka yotarou

"OW!" An unhappy Naruto screamed in pain as his body mashed against Sakura and Sasuke in the very uncomfortable fishnet. He twisted around to stare them both in the face. "Where are we?" He whined. Looking through the squares of the net, he could only tell that they were in a dark, dark, room. A lit candle was placed on a table near them in order for them to see. It burned a sickly potato-like smell.

"I don't know Naruto," said Sasuke angrily. In fact, Sasuke was a lot more angry than ever. His eyes were in a sort of half-squint, and a bunch of creases in his forehead seemed to magically appear. "I was just dragged unconsciously for about thirty minutes straight against all sorts of terrain. I have five bruises all over my body and numerous scratches and rips in my clothes and skin." Secretly though, Sasuke was a bit satisfied inside. He felt like he was better than Naruto and Sakura because he survived the deadly four-wheeled monster and was dragged and hurt and still survived.

"Well!" said Naruto heatedly. "I'm sorry for not getting knocked out by a mere bump of a head! Look's like Sasuke's actually delicate, and I am stronger!" He made a face at Sasuke by pulling down his left eyelid and sticking his tongue out.

Sasuke inwardly groaned. Naruto could be so immature. He grunted and turned his head away briskly, then said, "Had you been boldly in front of the foreign monster instead of me, you would've died. But," he said, pausing as if he were pretending to think. "Oh wait, you weren't. I was. Naruto's not so brave after all, is he?"

At this, Naruto angrily blew up. "WELL EX-CUSE ME! YOU SEEM TO TAKE EVERY CHANCE YOU CAN GET AT BEING HERO! I… I challenge you!" He squirmed around in the net to get at Sasuke, but Sakura kept blocking him.

"Naruto, just… stop. We're in a very threatening situation right now and we don't have time for this," she said seriously. "But, this really is kind of gross sharing a small enclosed space with two guys who kind of… smell."

Sasuke blew a sigh of frustration. "For your information, I don't STINK. It's probably all Naruto." He glanced around his whereabouts. He couldn't really see, but using his ultra cool Sharingan he managed to find that they were locked in a cellar. "Naruto, Sakura, we're locked in a cellar," he said after a couple of moments of silence (Naruto didn't deny that the smell was all coming from him).

"Hey! How do you know that?" demanded Naruto.

"Sharingan."

"Oh."

A brief moment of silence lingered over the three. They sat quietly in their fishnet and fidgeted around, staring at the black space around them. Suddenly…

"Well, you know, maybe we should escape," said Sakura. "We are after all ninjas, right? We can handle this fishnet!" She punched her fist up in the air, pink hair twirling around in the small space. Bright stars flashed around her in a blue-ish background.

Naruto glanced sideways at Sasuke, who was still partly being blocked by Sakura. "Well, okay. I guess I'll use my mighty ultra powers then…" He said slowly.

Sasuke glanced sideways at Naruto. "Maybe I'll use MY powers. You know, let me handle it."

"I dunno Sasuke-kun," said Naruto slyly. "Are you sure you won't bump your head anywhere?"

"It depends. Are you sure you your idiocy might ruin our plans?" Sasuke cracked ¼ of a sly evil grin. Because Sasuke really never smiles unless it's for evil purposes.

Sakura groaned. "What happened to working as a TEAM?" she asked the two. "And we still don't even know who our captor is. Really, I'm ashamed of both of you! If we don't get out of here alive I will make sure Kakashi knows how badly you two are treating each other." She twisted around more in the net, attempting to glare at both of them but also making sure her kimono wouldn't rip in the tiny compartment of the fishnet.

Naruto laughed out loud. "But Sakura! We always are like this. It's not even under the category of 'bad' anymore, the way we treat each other. It's more like 'normal.'" He patted Sasuke on the back in an attempt to be friendly. "See?" Then, his hand suddenly felt numb, like tiny miniature needles had just stabbed him all at the same time in various places of his hand. "AAAAAHHHG!"

Sasuke had inconspicuously crushed it in his fist for a split second, and the pain was … very anguishing. "DON'T—" he let go and a sickening crack could be heard –"touch me. Again." He stared at Naruto with cold eyes, then scoffed, and turned away.

Sakura watched, horrified. "Ohmigod! Sasuke! Why'd you do that! Naruto needs his strength!" Why did Sasuke always have to prove he was BETTER than everyone? I mean, sometimes it was attractive, she had to admit, but other times… she blew a tiny sigh out, then peered out through the holes of the net. "Sasuke? Do you see any way to get?"

However, Sasuke had already been cutting away at the net with his knife. "_Baka_… we were all too busy griping to each other, that we forgot we had kunai…" Naruto, however, had also come to this revelation, and was cutting away at his end of the net, grumbling here and there, eyes squinting in pure concentration.

But, the net would not budge, nor would it break.

"Um," said Sakura. "Well, why aren't we free yet? It's so stuffy!" But she didn't really make an effort to help.

After a few minutes of silence, well, excluding the shrrrk shrrrk noise of knife against net, Sasuke stopped.

"It's useless. There must be some sort of charm on this thing – I sense it's not just an _ordinary_ fishnet…" He pressed his two fingers against his temples and let out a long breathe, as if he were meditating.

"Well, you know, we could always use our ninja powers. We _are_ ninja!" Naruto quipped in.

Sasuke nodded. "All right. Watch out. I'm going to set this thing on fire. Then we can make our escape. Ready?"

The two others felt an unneeded sense of fear…

"One… two… THREE!" He crouched down and shaped the symbols needed to create his fire jutsu, and within moments, a mini-fireball had erupted from his mouth and the net caught on fire, enveloping the three ninja inside. Bit by bit, the net began to wither, and one final HISSSS let them all fall down onto the hard floor of the cellar.

The fire still raged on – albeit a small one, they knew they had to leave before the owner of the net and place found out.

"Hurry!" whispered Sasuke urgently. "Find an exit so we can get out of here!" Naruto and Sasuke nodded an "Mm!" and they all began to feel their way around. In a moment, Sasuke used his Sharingan, and he grabbed them both by the waists and fiercely slashed a way out from the weak walls and soon, they were out, gasping for air…

"Now—what—?" croaked Naruto, still breathing hard.

The three faced one gigantic four-wheeled monster; red, and complete with water hoses. It made a siren noise they all mistook as a battle cry, and each withdrew a shuriken from their ninja pouches.

A man, in red, stepped out of the monster, and stared at them gravely. "Put your weapons down and no one gets hurt," he said in a gruff-mannered voice.


End file.
